


I will always be with you

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bittersweet Ending, Cancer, Euthanasia, Goodbyes, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt Original Percival Graves, M/M, Out of Character, Sad, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Dying of sickness, Percival has to say goodbye to the two people that he loves most





	I will always be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that I used my own country's laws for euthanasia, which is illegal, except for in very, very specific circumstances.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Percival slowly took a deep breath, the pain in his body making even that a very hard thing to do. He had been fighting this illness for a couple of years now, but it had slowly become unbearable in the last few months. Percival had always willed himself to be strong for both his job as a police officer, as well for his family: his husband Newt and their teenage daughter Victoria. But now, it just hurt too much

Several weeks ago, the doctors had told him that the medicine weren't working anymore and that the cancer had become too strong. Newt had tried to think of different methods, but Percival had just sat there in silence. On the way home, Percival imagined the months of pain that were ahead of him, until the cancer took him and knew that that wasn't the way that he wanted to go. 

He had requested euthanasia, much to his husband's horror. Newt had argued with his decision on every step of the way, until he had tearfully conceded. As was the norm, two independent doctors examined him and both had agreed that it was the best way to do this after he had convinced them that he knew what he was asking and that he was willing to go through with it.

And today was the long-awaited/dreaded day. He had already said his goodbyes to almost everyone: his colleagues, his friends. There were only two people that he still had to say goodbye to. The door opened and Percival turned his head to weakly smile at his daughter and husband. Newt walked forwards to make the bed go up, so that Percival could see things better. 

Twelve-year old Victoria looked up at her dad in with tears in her eyes. She knew what her father was doing and she really wished that she didn't. In fact, she had been furious at him for a couple of days, before realising that it was better to spend that time together. "Dad. Do you have to go?" She asked tearfully. Percival didn't answer, but simply opened his arms to her.

Victoria climbed onto the bed and rested her head on her dad's chest. Percival wrapped his arms around his daughter, desperately trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling as he held his baby girl for the very last time. "It's better this way, sweetheart." He said, his voice breaking slightly. Victoria looked up at him her eyes so full of sadness that it broke his heart. He softly stroked her cheek and brushed her hair back. 

"Now, sweetie. I need you to look after your papa. Can you do that for me?" He asked. Victoria looked at him and nodded. Percival weakly smiled, before hugging her again. The young girl started to cry "But what if I ever need you?" She asked with a broken voice. Percival bit his lip for a second. "I will always be with you, even if you can't see me." He whispered. 

Victoria looked up, her bottom lip trembling. "I don't want you to go." She whimpered. Percival gently hushed his daughter, kissing her forehead. "It's alright, sweetheart. This way, I won't be in pain anymore." He whispered, stroking her hair and burying his face in it. "I love you so much, my little miracle. Never forget that." He whispered. Victoria closed her eyes, realising that this would be the last time that she would see her dad. "I love you too, daddy." She whispered, holding him tightly, eliciting a small gasp of pain from her strong father. 

Victoria immediately looked up in panic, but Percival managed to smile at her. "It's alright Victoria. That spot is just sensitive." He lied. Victoria nodded at that, before putting her head back on his chest, although she was more careful now. Percival rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. "You go and do your best, alright? Do whatever you want to do, as long as you're happy." He softly encouraged her. Victoria nodded at that, her tears wetting her father's hospital gown. She finally let her emotions free and sobbed loudly

Holding his daughter tightly, Percival looked at his husband and partner of twenty years, who had been silently watching silently with tears rolling over his cheeks. Carefully dislodging one arm from Victoria, Percival reached out to him and Newt didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. Percival finally felt his own cheeks get wet as he tightly held the two most important people in his life.

"I'm sorry, my love." He whispered into his husband's curls. Newt simply huddled closer, not saying anything. Percival sighed as deep as he could. "Take care of our little girl for me." He quietly requested. Newt nodded at that, before looking up at him with never-ending tears. Percival kissed him for the last time. Breaking apart, they stayed close to each other with their foreheads touching. Together, the small family cried. They loved each other so very much and they knew that they didn't have much time together anymore. 

After several minutes, there was a soft knock on the door. They looked up to see the doctor standing there: a man with pale blond hair and mismatched eyes. He looked at the family in sympathy. "I'm really sorry, but it's time." He said in a soft tone. Percival nodded, before holding his family even tighter. The doctor did what he had to do and put a sedative in Percival's IV.

Percival held his family tight, kissing the both of them on their foreheads. "I love you both so much. Never forget that." He whispered. Victoria let out a sob. "I love you too, daddy I'll miss you." She whimpered. Percival smiled weakly, already feeling his eyelids growing heavier. "I will always be with you, sweetheart. I promise." He said. Victoria simply held him tighter.

Newt was quiet for a minute, before speaking up. "I love you, Percival and I always will." He whispered. Percival smiled weakly and kissed their heads one more time. "I love you." He breathed, before finally closing his eyes and falling into darkness. A few minutes later, the doctor administered the lethal injection and soon enough, the heart monitor flatlined and Percival Graves was pronounced dead. 

Victoria walked out of the room, so that her papa could have a minute alone,, tears rolling down her cheeks, only to be swept up into a hug. "We've been here for a while now. Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Her godmother, Queenie murmured, holding her tightly. Victoria was surprised for a moment, only to hug her back and starting to sob. "He's gone, aunty Queenie. Daddy's gone." She cried. Queenie rocked her back-and-forth, with her sister Tina joining the hug. Both women just let the girl cry, knowing that there was nothing to say. 

Percival's funeral was held a few days later, with the man getting a hero's funeral for his years of service at the police station. Victoria had made a small picture of the three of them and had put it into the coffin, so that they would always be together in some way. Newt never let go of his daughter's hand during the service, knowing that he would collapse if he did. 

About a decade later, Victoria Scamander-Graves graduated from a well-known art academy. During the celebrating, some of her classmates noticed her looking up at the sky with a small smile and holding her diploma up to it, tears in her eyes. Another decade later had Victoria walking towards her dad's grave with a small baby boy in her arms. She introduced the baby as Percy and told her father about what he had missed. She said that they would come back many times, before walking back towards her papa and her husband, an Irishman named Colin.

Holding on tightly to her husband's arm, Victoria looked back at the grave one more time. For a second, she could've sworn that she saw her dad standing there, healthy again and smiling at her. But when she blinked, he was gone. Shaking her head, she took her son back from her father and walked towards the exit, her husband wrapping a comforting arm around her. She would see her father again, but first, she had a life to live and besides: she wasn't alone. Her dad was always with her. No matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
